Worst Day Ever
by Lauri Ylonen Dudette
Summary: Hermione is going through bad things in her life and she needs someone, when her best friends aren't there to help, who will she turn to? Rated M for language and sex.


The Worst Day Ever

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, anything you notice from the books and films belong to J.K.Rowling**

**A/N Hiya people! This is a DM/HG fic, it is rated M for language and sex in later chapters, this chapter does include some swearing in, by the way! It's my first ever songfic so go easy on me! I hope you like the fic, this story is when Hermione is going through really tough stuff in her life and needs sympathy, but when Harry, Ron and Ginny aren't there to help, who will she turn to? The story is a few years after HBP! If you review hint hint please stick to good comments and constructive criticism, thanks!**

**Enjoy,**

**Pengadillo!**

CHAPTER ONE : NUMB

Hermione Granger, best witch in the history of Hogwarts and ex-member of the Golden Trio, left her Muggle home in London to a dilapidated phone box, otherwise known to Wizards as one of the entrances to the Ministry of Magic.

The twenty year old worked as the Muggles would call 'parole officer.' The Ministry had asked her to come in today urgently as a job had just come in for her, which was to be seen to immediately.

'Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic Prisoner Judging officer,' Hermione spoke into the broken phone inside the red phone box. A cool, female voice issued orders to Hermione as she picked up a gold badge which had slipped down the metal shoot which usually gave you change.

The statute of secrecy statue which used to stand oh-so-proudly in the middle of the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic wasn't there no more, not since it was destroyed for the second time during the war. Now, its place was occupied by a statue of the present minister for magic.

Without a glance at the statue, or its pool of clear water, Hermione headed for the elevators which took her to the Voice of the Minister's office. He was the one who took messages from the minister and reported them to the rest of the ministry, no one ever saw the minister, they only heard his words from the Voice's mouth and the only pictures they saw of him were the statue and the framed photos on the walls.

'Come in.' the Voice called out when Hermione knocked on his dark oak door. She pushed it open and stood before the man she worked for. He motioned for her to sit down, she did. 'You got our owl?'

'Yes, it came last night,' Hermione replied. The Voice nodded. 'What is this job you have for me, Voice?'

'Please, call me Roy,' the Voice asked the confused woman before him. However, Hermione wasn't as confused this time as she was the first time the Voice tried to flirt with her, it was something he did every time he called Hermione to his office, which was almost every day.

'Okay..._Roy_, what is this job you have called me here to do so urgently?' Hermione asked again, adding the Voice's first name into the sentence.

'As you know, you are the head judging officer, we have a difficult task that only you could do.'

'Alright, please explain,' Hermione tried to be as civil as she could be. 'Roy.'

'We need you to judge someone...who you have quite a history with...from school,' Roy explained. Hermione sat glaring at the Voice, she had a very good idea of who this person might be.

'Draco Malfoy?' she asked with such bitterness that it made Roy stare at her with a shocked expression on his face. 'I'm not doing it, someone else can!' Hermione stood up and stormed to the door, however, she knew that the Voice was going to do everything he could to get her to do it.

'I remember that you have a home for those who were heavily affected by the Cruciatus curse, I also remember that it is a Ministy house, the equipment was also bought by the ministry,' the Voice spoke dangerously, that was the only thing Hermione cared about, the home. Reluctanlty, she turned around to face the Voice.

Gray eyes stared through the steel bars at Hermione. She sat on the chair, sighing as she wrote a few notes on the paper.

'You're going to be free in a week, how do you feel about that?'

The last remaining Malfoy didn't speak, he just glared. Hermione did feel a little unnerved, but she wouldn't give up, this was a lot of people's lives hanging in the balance, but of course, she didn't think that he would care about a few people he used an Unforgivable on.

'Aren't you happy that you will finally be able to return to society?' Hermione tried again, 'whether it takes you in or not, I don't know.'

Five minutes passed while Hermione sat there, with Draco Malfoy staring through the bars at her. He didn't move, he just leant his arms and head on the cold metal. Hermione knew she wasn't getting anywhere as she tried asking him many types of questions.

The bell in the corner of the room rang, signalling that Hermione's time was up. Thick shutters were starting to close down over Draco's cell, but Hermione ran up to the bars and slipped a piece of parchment into his hands.

'This might loosen your tongue, it's worth reading,' she told him, he was unfurling the paper as she left through the door, listening to see if he had had any reaction to what was written on the parchment, but no sounds came out of the room, nothing.

Draco unfurled the parchment and glanced at the spidery handwriting which filled the parchment, it was his father's writing.

_Dear Draco_

_When you leave from this rotten place, which I know you will, there is a living Dark Lord follower living in the streets, he will help you become the next Dark Lord. He will train you, I am so proud of you because I know the only thing you ever wanted was to be him, to follow in his footsteps. You are already like him in more ways that you know, everything you do is an image of our Lord, our God. These are my last words to you, my son, hoping that you get this in one piece, your father, Lucius._

_Like the letter, Draco? This has only been seen by your father, myself and now you. How do you feel about being the next Dark Lord? Hermione._

Draco's hands clenched into fists and he screwed up the parchment, finally throwing it at the wall, screaming 'I am not him.'

The Malfoy's dreams were haunted by a new war, one with him as the evil leader, innocent lives were destroyed, families were being separated. Away from wars, he had an insight to families' houses, mothers were crying over dead husbands, children were alone in the world as their parents had given their lives to save their children, was he the Dark Lord? Was this why he wanted Draco, for someone to take over him? It was like he was in two parts, Draco Malfoy and Voldemort, but the Draco Malfoy wasn't alive...it was numb.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

_Linkin Park - Numb_

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please review because it will encourage me to write more! I think Draco is better off being good, heehee! Ahem, anyway, I got the minister not being seen and the Voice thing from Equilibrium because it is such a great movie! I will describe the new Azkaban a little later on, and it will get more exiting I promise! Swearing will probably come into the next chapter but DM/HG action won't go further than kissing for the moment, they have to take it slow, they hate eachother don't they?**

**Love, Pengadillo**


End file.
